The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments there is disclosed the economical in situ chemical preparation of toners without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments positively charging pigments are coated with hydrophobic silica particles rendering the pigment particles negatively charging, thereby preventing the toner particles from becoming positively charging in for example, a xerographic development process, and which toners possess in embodiments substantially similar, or the same triboelectrical charging characteristics without the aid of external additives. The toners prepared also possess, for example, an average volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 2 to about 10 microns, and a narrow GSD (geometric standard deviation) of, for example, from about 1.16 to about 1.26 both as measured on the Coulter Counter. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging processes, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography.
In embodiments there is illustrated herein toners wherein triboelectric charge sign reversal is substantially prevented, wherein toner surface additives can be avoided or minimized, and wherein there is selected a hydrophobic silica within which the toner colorant, such as pigment and dye for each toner is dispersed and which colorant is water repelling and negative charging, such as silicas like those illustrated herein that have been treated with a hydrophobic agent, including hexamethyldisilazane treated silica, R812S(trademark) available from Degussa, and other similar silicas treated with other hydrophobic agents, including silane and polymer coated silicas. The hydrophobic silica selected for the colorant dispersion in embodiments repels water, therefore it is not water dispersable without the use of a surfactant, and thus cannot be easily removed by washing with water, in contrast to the positive charging pigment itself, which may contain a dye component that is water soluble, and which dye thus can disappear in the washing process in the absence of the hydrophobic silica. Furthermore, the hydrophobic silica selected also enables stable, for example no or little colorant settling, colorant dispersions wherein the colorant diameter size is for example, from about 60 to about 100 manometers as measured on a disc centrifuge, thereby enabling the pigment/dye to be easily dispersed in latex particles. Moreover, in embodiments of the present invention the toners obtained can be comprised of resin and pigment, such as toners each with different pigments, especially those pigments which exhibit positive charging characteristics, such as Rhodamine Pigment Red 81.3, Pigment Violet 3, Pigment Violet 23, Pigment Blue 61 and pigment Green 4, such that the natural positive pigment charge behavior is substantially prevented even though different pigments are selected for each toner, and different concentrations of pigments and dyes contained therein may be present. Moreover, there can be substantially prevented the conversion of the pigment charge to a positive value in a xerographic development system that requires negatively charging toner, and which characteristics can be of value with respect to the generation of full process color copies, such as the generation of developed colored images in the Xerox Corporation 5750(copyright), 5790(copyright), DC2045(copyright), DC2060(copyright), DC12(copyright), and iGEN-3(copyright).
A number of processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with an average volume particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns, and with a broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.3 to about 1.7. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that the geometric size distribution of from about 1.3 to about 1.4 is attained. To obtain a further improved geometric toner size distribution, the toners may need to be further classified, which can result in unsatisfactory toner yields. Generally, during the preparation of toners with average particle size diameters of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, toner yields range from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 11 microns, lower toner yields can be obtained after classification such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. In addition, the preparation of toners with conventional processes, where the pigment is positively charging, can evidence reversal of the toner charge from for example, negative to positive in a xerographic development system. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, for example those containing pigments that are positively charging, such as Pigment Red 81.3, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 3 microns to about 9 microns, and more specifically about 5 microns, are attained without resorting to classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.16 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25, high toner yields are also attained, such as from about 90 percent to about 96 percent.
There are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,729 and 5,403,693 methods of preparing toner particles by blending together latexes with pigment particles. Also mentioned are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,127; 4,797,339 and 4,983,488. The disclosures of each of these patents are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Emulsion/aggregation/coalescence processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in a number of Xerox Corporation patents, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,693; U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,729; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797; and also of interest may be U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256; 5,501,935; 5,723,253; 5,744,520; 5,763,133; 5,766,818; 5,747,215; 5,827,633; 5,853,944; 5,804,349; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 5,863,698; 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488; 5,858,601; and 5,977,210. The appropriate components and processes of the above Xerox Corporation patents can be selected for the processes of the present invention in embodiments thereof.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide toner processes with many of the advantages illustrated herein.
In another feature of the present invention there are provided simple and economical processes for the direct preparation of a set of black and colored toner compositions, including toners with positive charging pigments with for example, excellent pigment dispersions, stable triboelectric charging values, and which toners possess substantially no charging sign reversal on aging.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a process for obtaining a full set of xerographic color toners having properties such as (a) an excellent color gamut, (b) an acceptable projection efficiency (over about 75 percent and from about 80 to about 95 percent in embodiments), and (c) stable excellent triboelectrical properties. With the toners obtained in accordance with embodiments of the present invention there is enabled the combination of wide color gamut, excellent projection efficiencies, and desired triboelectric toner charge, which charge can remain negative without showing any sign reversal to positive charging on aging. Projection efficiency is essentially a measure of the amount of light transmitted and a measure of the true shade of the color that is transmitted.
In another feature of the present invention there are provided simple and economical in situ processes for the preparation of a set of color toners with hydrophobic silica coated pigment dispersions, and wherein each toner is prepared by an aggregation/coalescence process comprised for example, of (i) utilization of pigment dispersion comprised of pigment, dispersed or ground in a water soluble nonionic surfactant; (ii) preparing a pigment mixture of (i) in water, hydrophobic silica, and other known optional toner additives by shearing or ball milling; (iii) shearing the pigment mixture of (ii) with a latex mixture comprised of a polymer resin, anionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, with the addition of cationic surfactant, thereby causing a flocculation of the latex particles with pigment particles, which on further stirring allows for the formation of electrostatically stable aggregates of from about 1 to about 10 microns in volume diameter as measured by the Coulter Counter; (iv) adding additional, for example 1 to 10 weight percent of anionic surfactant, to the formed aggregates to, for example, increase their stability and to retain the particle size and particle size distribution during further heating; and (v) coalescing or fusing the aforementioned aggregated mixture by heating.
In a further feature of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a combination of four toner compositions with certain effective particle sizes by controlling the temperature of the aggregation.
In yet a further feature of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a combination of four toners with a particle size distribution which can be improved from about 1.4 to about 1.16 as measured by the Coulter Counter by increasing the temperature of aggregation from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C .
Moreover, in a further feature of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a combination of four toner compositions which after fixing to paper substrates results in images with a gloss of from about 20 GGU (Gardner Gloss Units) to about 70 GGU as measured by Gardner Gloss meter matching of toner and paper.
In another feature of the present invention there is provided a combination of four toners, each toner being comprised of a composite toner of polymeric resin with colorant and optional additives in high yields of from about 85 percent to about 98 percent by weight of toner without resorting to classification.
In yet another feature of the present invention there are provided toner compositions with low fusing temperatures of from about 140xc2x0 C. to about 180xc2x0 C., and with excellent blocking characteristics at from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C.
Moreover, in another feature of the present invention there are provided toner compositions with a high projection efficiency, such as from about 75 to about 95 percent efficiency as measured by the Match Scan 11 spectrophotometer available from Milton-Roy.
In a further feature of the present invention there are provided toner compositions which result in minimal, low or no paper curl.
Other features disclosed herein reside in providing processes for the preparation of small sized toner particles with a narrow GSD and excellent pigment/dye dispersion by the aggregation of latex particles with pigment particles dispersed in water and a hydrophobic silica, and wherein the aggregated particles of a toner size can then be caused to coalesce by, for example, heating. In embodiments, some factors of interest with respect to controlling particle size and particle size distribution include the concentration of the cationic surfactant, the temperature of the aggregation, the concentration of the polymer component like acrylic acid in the latex, the temperature of coalescence, and the time of coalescence. Further features disclosed include providing toners incorporating a series of pigments containing a dye component, such as reds, blues, yellows, pinks, violets, mixtures thereof of colors, and the like, and pigments that are crystalline such as Pigment Yellow 74, wherein the hydrophobic silica selected provides a coating on the pigment/dye surface, prevents the migration of the dye component with for example, respect to reds, violets and blues, thereby preventing leaching of a color from the toner, preventing or minimizing any loss of color gamut, preventing or minimizing charge sign reversal of the toner; providing toners with excellent high intensity color resolutions, and which toners possess high light transmission allowing from about 70 to about 98 percent of the transmitted light to pass through a fused image on a transparency; providing an in situ process such as emulsion aggregation coalescence for preparing custom color toners by blending different amounts of pigment dispersions, highlight color dye particles and the like, and wherein the pigments are dispersed in water in the presence of hydrophobic silica particles, and when aggregated and coalesced with latex particles require little washing and produce excellent color images when fused; providing processes for the preparation of a combination of four toners comprised of resin pigment containing a dye, and wherein each toner can be of a preselected size, such as from about 1 to about 10 microns in volume average diameter, and with a narrow GSD by the aggregation of latex or emulsion particles, which aggregation can be accomplished by the addition of a cationic surfactant such as alkyl benzyl ammonium chloride with stirring at a temperature in excess of about 25xc2x0 C., and below about the Tg of the toner resin, for example at 50xc2x0 C., followed by addition of a stabilizer, for example an anionic surfactant, followed by heating the formed aggregates above about the resin Tg to allow for coalescence.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a toner process comprising: (i) mixing a colorant dispersion comprised of a pigment and a dye, a nonionic water soluble surfactant, and a metal oxide with a latex emulsion comprised of polymer, water, and an anionic surfactant; (ii) adding a cationic coagulant followed by heating the mixture to a temperature below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymer to provide aggregate particles comprised of the latex, the, pigment and the dye; (iii) optionally adding additional anionic surfactant to stabilize the toner size aggregates particles of (ii) on further heating; and (iv) heating above about the Tg of the polymer to coalesce the aggregates; a process comprising mixing a colorant dispersion, a latex emulsion, a metal oxide, and a cationic coagulant; heating said mixture to a temperature below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of polymer contained in said latex; followed by heating above about the Tg of the polymer in said latex; and optionally isolating said toner; and a process comprising (i) providing a dispersion containing a pigment and a dye component, a nonionic water soluble surfactant and a metal oxide, mixing with a latex emulsion comprised of polymer particles, water, and an anionic surfactant; (ii) adding a cationic coagulant followed by heating the resulting mixture to a temperature below the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymer particles to provide toner size aggregate particles comprised of said polymer latex, said pigment and said dye; (ii) adding anionic surfactant; and (iv) heating above the Tg of the polymer; the generation of stable toners by emulsion/aggregation as illustrated herein and comprising grinding a pigment containing a dye in water in the presence of a hydrophobic silica by ball milling, attrition, or media milling to provide sub-micron pigment particles in the size range of for example, about 0.1 to 0.3 micron, and wherein the silica coating on the pigment particles is about 0.01 to about 0.05 micron in thickness; blending the dispersion obtained with a latex using a mixer, such as an IKA SD41 which allows continuous pumping and shearing at high speeds, and which shearing permits the breaking of initially formed flocks or flocs, to which is then added a cationic surfactant, thus allowing controlled growth of the particles and improved particle size distribution. The pigment/latex blend is then transferred into a kettle equipped with a mechanical stirrer and a temperature probe, and heated at about 45xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. to permit aggregation. Anionic surfactant can be added to stabilize the aggregates during coalescence. The resulting aggregated particles can then be heated to about 20xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. (degrees Centigrade) above their polymer Tg to permit coalescence, and thereafter the resulting particles are filtered and washed with water to remove the surfactants. The toner particles can then be dried in a freeze dryer, spray dryer, or fluid bed dryer.
In embodiments of the present invention there are provided processes for the economical direct preparation of a combination of toners, and wherein each toner is obtained by flocculation or heterocoagulation and coalescence, and wherein the temperature of aggregation can be utilized to control the final toner particle size, that is average volume diameter; processes for the preparation of toner compositions which comprise initially attaining or generating hydrophobic silica coated pigment dispersions, for example an aqueous dispersion mixture of a pigment or pigments, such as Pigment Red 81.3 Pigment Violet 25, Pigment Yellow 74, Pigment Blue 61, Pigment Red 81.1, Pigment Red 81.2, Pigment Red 81.4, Pigment Red 169, Pigment Violet 1, Pigment Violet 2, Pigment Violet 3, Pigment Violet 27, Pigment Violet 39, Pigment Blue 1, Pigment Blue 2, Pigment Blue 14, Pigment Blue 62, Pigment Green 1, Pigment Green 4, having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:1; and wherein the dye component present is Rhodamine 6G, having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:3; Rhodamine 6G, Pigment Red 81.2 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:1; Basic Red 1:1, Pigment Red 81.3 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:2; Basic Red 1:1, Pigment Red 81.4 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:5; Basic Red 1:1, Pigment Red 169 having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:2; Rhodamine 6G, Pigment Violet 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 45170:2; Rhodamine B, Pigment Violet 2 having a Color Index (CI) of 45175:1; Rhodamine 3B ethylester, Pigment Violet 3 having a Color Index (CI) of 42535:2; Methyl Violet, Pigment Violet 27 having a Color Index (CI) of 42535:3; Methyl Violet, Pigment Violet 39 having a Color Index (CI) of 42555:2; Crystal Violet, Pigment Yellow 74 having a Color Index (CI) of 42765:1; Pigment Blue 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 42595:2; Victoria Pure Blue B, Pigment Blue 2 having a Color Index (CI) of 44045:2; wherein the dye component is Victoria Blue 4R, Pigment Blue 14 having a Color Index (CI) of 42600:1; Ethyl Violet, Pigment Blue 61 having a Color Index (CI) of 42765:1; Victoria Blue R, Pigment Blue 62 having a Color Index (CI) of 44084; Victoria Blue R, Pigment Green 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 42040:1; Diamond Green G, Pigment Green 4 having a Color Index (CI) of 42000:2; Malachite Green.
In embodiments, the colorants include known reds, violets, blue, yellow and the like, wherein the colorant is a combination of the pigment and an intermediate dye from which the pigment is derived; the pigment and the dye are in equilibrium with each other wherein the dye can be extracted from the pigment depending on the conditions, for example, the type of solvent, the pH of the medium, and the type of surfactant employed. The colorants employed generally contain about 1 to about 3 percent dye component, such as for example Pigment Red 81.1 having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:1, wherein the dye component is Rhodamine 6G; Pigment Red 81.1 having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:3, wherein the dye component is Rhodamine 6G; Pigment Red 81.2 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:1, wherein the dye component is Basic Red 1:1; Pigment Red 81.3 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:2, wherein the dye component is Basic Red 1:1; Pigment Red 81.4 having a Color Index (CI) of 45161:5, wherein the dye component is Basic Red 1:1; Pigment Red 169 having a Color Index (CI) of 45160:2, wherein the dye component is Rhodamine 6G; Pigment Violet 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 45170:2, wherein the dye component is Rhodamine B; Pigment violet 2 having a Color Index (CI) of 45175:1, wherein the dye component is Rhodamine 3B ethylester; Pigment Violet 3 having a Color Index (CI) of 42535:2, wherein the dye component is Methyl Violet; Pigment Violet 27 having a Color Index (CI) of 42535:3, wherein the dye component is Methyl Violet; Pigment Violet 39 having a Color Index (CI) of 42555:2, wherein the dye component is Crystal Violet; Pigment Yellow 74 having a Color Index (CI) of 42765:1, Pigment Blue 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 42595:2, and wherein the dye component is Victoria Pure Blue B; Pigment Blue 2 having a Color Index (CI) of 44045:2, wherein the dye component is Victoria Blue 4R; Pigment Blue 14 having a Color Index (CI) of 42600:1, wherein the dye component is Ethyl Violet; Pigment Blue 61 having a Color Index (CI) of 42765:1, wherein the dye component is Victoria Blue R; Pigment Blue 62 having a Color Index (CI) of 44084, wherein the dye component is Victoria Blue R; Pigment Green 1 having a Color Index (CI) of 42040:1, wherein the dye component is Diamond Green G; Pigment Green 4 having a Color Index (CI) of 42000:2, wherein the dye component is Malachite Green;

The colorant dispersions can be generated with grinding aids, by known dispersion methods, such as attrition, microfluidization, or high speed homogenization; and more specifically wherein the dispersion is mixed with the latex in the presence of a cationic surfactant, such as benzyl ammonium chloride, and mixed with the latex by utilizing a high shearing device, such as a Brinkmann Polytron, or IKA homogenizer; wherein the latex can be comprised of suspended resin particles, such as poly(styrene butadiene) acrylic acid, poly(styrene-butadiene) beta carboxylic ethyl acrylate, or poly(styrene butylacrylate) beta carboxylic ethyl acrylate, or poly(styrene butylacrylate) acrylic acid, and wherein the particle size of the suspended resin mixture is, for example, from about 0.01 to about 0.5 micron in an aqueous surfactant mixture containing an anionic surfactant, such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, resulting in a flocculation, or heterocoagulation of the polymer or resin particles with the pigment containing particles, in the presence of a cationic surfactant, such as benzyl ammonium chloride, followed by further stirring of the mixture while heating below about the resin Tg, for example from about 5xc2x0 C. to about 15xc2x0 C., and allowing the formation of electrostatically stabilized aggregates ranging from about 0.5 micron to about 10 microns; followed by the addition of extra stabilizer, such as anionic surfactant, subsequently heating above about the resin Tg, for example from about 5xc2x0 C. to about 500xc2x0 C., to cause coalescence of the latex, pigment particles, washing with water to remove, for example, surfactants, and drying, such as by use of an Aeromatic fluid bed dryer, freeze dryer, or spray dryer; whereby toner particles comprised of resin and pigment, and optional additives with various particle size diameters can be obtained, such as from about 1 to about 25 microns in average volume particle diameter as measured by the Coulter Counter. Aspects of the present invention can include a process for the preparation of a toner by (i) preparing a pigment dispersion, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment/dye and a nonionic water soluble surfactant to which is added a metal oxide, followed by thoroughly mixing; (ii) shearing the pigment/dye dispersion of (i) with a latex or emulsion blend comprised of submicron resin particles dispersed in water in the presence of an anionic surfactant; (iii) adding to the emulsion/pigment dispersion of (ii) a cationic coagulant followed by heating the mixture to a temperature below the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the latex resin while stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; (iv) adding further anionic surfactant to stabilize the toner size aggregates, and to retain the particle size and GSD upon further heating; and (v) heating the toner sized aggregates above the Tg of the resin to coalesce the particles and to provide toner particles with smooth surface morphology, cooling, and washing to enable removal of surfactants; a process for the preparation of a combination of toner compositions comprised of resin and pigment containing dye, optionally wax and other additives, and wherein each toner of the combination is prepared by: (i) preparing a pigment containing dye dispersion in water and hydrophobic silica; (ii) shearing the dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of polymeric or resin particles in water and anionic surfactant, to which is added a cationic surfactant; (iii) heating the resulting sheared mixture below the resin Tg, for example from about 40xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. (or 5xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C. below the resin Tg), thereby causing flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and optional additives to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; (iv) adding further anionic stabilizer in the amounts of, for example, from about 0.2 to about 5 percent by weight of water to retain the particle size and GSD during (v); and (vi) heating to, for example, from about 60 to about 95xc2x0 C. the electrostatically bound toner size aggregates of (iii) to form a toner composition comprised of polymeric resin and pigment containing dye; processes for the preparation of a combination of four toner compositions which comprise: (i) preparing a mixture of pigment containing dye, such as carbon black like REGAL 330(copyright), Rhodamine Pigment Red 81.3, Pigment Violet 3, Pigment Violet 23, Pigment Blue 61, Pigment Yellow 74, which are pre dispersed in water and hydrophobic silica, and wherein the pigment loading is from about 2 percent to about 14 percent by weight of toner; (ii) adding the aforementioned pigment mixture to an aqueous suspension of resin particles comprised of, for example, poly(styrene-butylacrylate acrylic acid), and which resin particles are present in various effective amounts, such as from about 40 percent to about 98 percent (or parts) by weight of the toner, and wherein the polymer resin latex particle size is from about 0.07 micron to about 1 micron in volume average diameter, and an anionic surfactant like sodium dodecylsulfate, dodecylbenzene sulfonate or NEOGEN R(trademark) from about 0.5 percent to about 3 percent by weight of water, in the presence of a cationic surfactant available in an amount of from about 0.5 percent to about 2 percent by weight of water, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of pigment containing dye, additives and resin particles; (iii) diluting the mixture with water to enable from about 40 percent to about 15 percent of solids; (iv) homogenizing the resulting flocculent mixture with a high shearing device, such as a Brinkmann Polytron or IKA homogenizer, operating at a speed of from about 3,000 revolutions per minute to about 10,000 revolutions per minute for a duration of from about 1 minute to about 10 minutes, thereby resulting in a homogeneous mixture of latex and pigment, and further stirring while heating to below the resin Tg, for example about 5 to 20xc2x0 C. below the resin Tg at temperatures of about 35 to 50xc2x0 C., to form electrostatically stable aggregates of from about 1 micron to about 10 microns in average volume diameter; (v) adding additional anionic surfactant or nonionic surfactant in the amount of from 0.5 percent to 5 percent by weight of water to stabilize the aggregates formed in (iv), heating the resultant electrostatically bound aggregate composite particles at from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for a duration of about 60 minutes to about 600 minutes to form toner sized particles of from about 1 micron to about 10 microns in volume average diameter and with a geometric size distribution of from about 1.2 to about 1.3 as measured by the Coulter Counter, and (vi) isolating the toner sized particles by washing, filtering and drying thereby providing toner particles comprised of resin, pigment, and optional additives, such as charge enhancing additives. Flow additives to, for example, further aid the toner flow characteristics and charge additives, if not initially present may then be added by blending with the formed toner, such additives including AEROSIL(copyright) or fumed silicas, metal oxides like tin, titanium and the like, metal salts of fatty acids, like zinc stearate, and which additives are each present in various effective amounts, such as from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of the toner.
Illustrative examples of specific resin or polymer particles, resins or polymers selected for the process of the present invention include known polymers such as poly(styrene-butadiene), poly(para-methyl styrene-butadiene), poly(meta-methyl styrene-butadiene), poly(alpha-methyl styrene-butadiene), poly(methylmethacrylate-butadiene), poly(ethylmethacrylate-butadiene), poly(propylmethacrylate-butadiene), poly(butylmethacrylate-butadiene), poly(methylacrylate-butadiene), poly(ethylacrylate-butadiene), poly(propylacrylate-butadiene), poly(butylacrylate-butadiene), poly(styrene-isoprene), poly(para-methyl styrene-isoprene), poly(meta-methyl styrene-isoprene), poly(alpha-methylstyrene-isoprene), poly(methylmethacrylate-isoprene), poly(ethylmethacrylate-isoprene), poly(propylmethacrylate-isoprene) poly(butylmethacrylate-isoprene), poly(methylacrylate-isoprene), poly(ethylacrylate-isoprene), poly(propylacrylate-isoprene), and poly(butylacrylate-isoprene); polymers such as poly(styrene-butadiene-acrylic acid), poly(styrene-butadiene-methacrylic acid). The resin selected, which generally can be in embodiments styrene acrylates, styrene butadienes, or styrene methacrylates, are present in various effective amounts, such as from about 85 weight percent to about 98 weight percent of the toner, and which resin can be of small average particle size, such as from about 0.01 micron to about 1 micron in average volume diameter as measured by the Brookhaven nanosize particle analyzer. Other sizes and effective amounts of resin particles may be selected in embodiments, for example copolymers of polystyrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) or polystyrene butadiene acrylic acid) can be selected as the toner resin.
The resin selected for the process of the present invention can be prepared by emulsion polymerization methods, and the monomers utilized in such processes include styrene, acrylates, methacrylates, butadiene, isoprene, and optionally, but preferably acid or basic olefinic monomers, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, acrylamide, methacrylamide, quaternary ammonium halide of dialkyl or trialkyl acrylamides, or methacrylamide, vinylpyridine, vinylpyrrolidone, vinyl-N-methylpyridinium chloride, and the like. The acid or basic groups can be present in various effective amounts, such as from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of the polymer resin. Known chain transfer agents, for example dodecanethiol, about 1 to about 10 percent, or carbon tetrabromide and the like in effective amounts, such as from about 1 to about 10 percent, can also be selected when preparing the resin particles by emulsion polymerization.
Each of the colorants, such as pigments are present for example, in an amount of from about 2 to about 15 weight percent based on the weight percent of resin and pigment; and wherein each of the magenta, yellow, violet and blue pigments possesses, for example, a diameter particle size or agglomerate diameter size of from about 0.1 micron to about 3 microns; wherein each of the magenta, yellow, violet and blue pigments are of a particle diameter size or agglomerate diameter size of from about 0.01 micron to about 0.3 micron, and the black pigment is of a particle diameter size of from about 0.001 micron to about 0.1 micron; wherein the development of electrostatic latent images enables the formation of a full color images, and wherein the toners are comprised of blue toner, magenta toner, yellow toner, and a black toner, each of said toners being comprised of resin and pigment, and wherein the pigment for the blue toner is PB61, the pigment for the magenta toner is a xanthene silicomolybdic acid salt of Rhodamine 6G basic dye, and the pigment for the yellow toner is a monoazo yellow.
The toner may also include known charge additives in effective amounts of, for example, from 0.1 to 5 weight percent, such as alkyl pyridinium halides, bisulfates, the charge control additives of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,493; 4,007,293; 4,079,014; 4,394,430 and 4,560,635, which illustrates a toner with a distearyl dimethyl ammonium methyl sulfate charge additive, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, negative charge enhancing additives like aluminum complexes, and the like.
Examples of metal oxides include the silicas as illustrated herein, and more specifically, include hydrophobic silicas, such as those available from Degussa Corporation, including AEROSIL(copyright) R812 and R812S, R8200 according to Degussa Corporation the silica particles treated with hexamethyldisilizane, AEROSIL(copyright) R270, R805 and R202 silica all treated according to Degussa Corporation with polydimethylsiloxane, AEROSIL(copyright) R972 and R974 silica according to Degussa Corporation treated with a dimethyldichlorosilane, AEROSIL(copyright) R104 and R106 silica according to Degussa Corporation treated with octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, AEROSIL(copyright) R805 silica according to Degussa Corporation treated with an octylsilane; also included are hydrophobic treated silicas available from Cabot Corporation, including Cab-O-Sil(copyright) TS-530, TG-810G, TG-811F silicas all according to Cabot Corporation treated with hexamethyldisilizane, Cab-O-Sil(copyright) TS-610 and T-709F silica according to Cabot Corporation both treated with dimethyldichlorosilane, Cab-O-Sil(copyright) TS-720 and TG-308F according to Cabot Corporation both treated with a polydimethylsiloxane polymer, and Cab-O-Sil(copyright) TG-820F silica, according to Cabot treated with a proprietary hydrophobic coating; also included are hydrophobic treated silicas available from Wacker-Chemie GmbH, including HDK H1303 VP, according to Wacker-Chemie GmbH treated with an organosiloxane coating, and H2000, H200/4 and H3004 according to Wacker-Chemie GmbH treated with an organosilane coating.
Examples of ionic surfactants include anionic and cationic surfactants with examples of anionic surfactants being, for example, sodium dodecylsulfate (SDS), sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, sodium dodecylnaphthalene sulfate, dialkyl benzenealkyl, sulfates and sulfonates, abitic acid, available from Aldrich, NEOGEN R(trademark), NEOGEN SC(trademark) obtained from Kao, and the like. An effective concentration of the anionic surfactant generally employed is, for example, from about 0.01 to about 10 percent by weight, and preferably from about 0.1 to about 5 percent by weight of monomers used to prepare the copolymer resin particles of the emulsion or latex blend.
Examples of the cationic surfactants, which are usually positively charged, selected for the toners and processes of the present invention include, for example, dialkyl benzenealkyl ammonium chloride, lauryl trimethyl ammonium chloride, alkylbenzyl methyl ammonium chloride, alkyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium bromide, benzalkonium chloride, cetyl pyridinium bromide, C12, C15, C17 trimethyl ammonium bromides, halide salts of quaternized polyoxyethylalkylamines, dodecylbenzyl triethyl ammonium chloride, MIRAPOL(trademark) and ALKAQUAT(trademark) available from Alkaril Chemical Company, SANIZOL(trademark) (benzalkonium chloride), available from Kao Chemicals, and the like, and mixtures thereof. This surfactant is utilized in various effective amounts, such as for example from about 0.1 percent to about 5 percent by weight, of water. Preferably, the molar ratio of the cationic surfactant used for flocculation to the anionic surfactant used in the latex preparation is in the range of from about 0.5 to 4, and preferably from 0.5 to 2.
Counterionic surfactants are comprised of either anionic or cationic surfactants as illustrated herein and in the amount indicated, thus, when the ionic surfactant of (i) is an anionic surfactant, the counterionic surfactant is a cationic surfactant.
Examples of surfactants which can be added to the aggregated particles to xe2x80x98freezexe2x80x99 or retain particle size, and GSD achieved in the aggregation can be selected from anionic surfactants such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, sodium dodecyinaphthalene sulfate, dialkyl benzenealkyl, sulfates and sulfonates, abitic acid, available from Aldrich, NEOGEN R(trademark), NEOGEN RK(trademark) obtained from Kao, and the like; nonionic surfactants such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylic acid, methalose, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, propyl cellulose, hydroxy ethyl cellulose, carboxy methyl cellulose, polyoxyethylene cetyl ether, polyoxyethylene lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene octyl ether, polyoxyethylene octylphenyl ether, polyoxyethylene oleyl ether, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate, polyoxyethylene stearyl ether, polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether, dialkylphenoxypoly(ethyleneoxy) ethanol, available from Rhone-Poulenac as IGEPAL CA-21 OTII, IGEPAL CA-52O(trademark), IGEPAL CA-720(trademark), IGEPAL CO-890(trademark), IGEPAL CO-720(trademark), IGEPAL CO-29O(trademark), IGEPAL CA-210(trademark), ANTAROX 890(trademark) and ANTAROX 897(trademark), and the like. An effective concentration of the anionic or nonionic surfactant selected as a freezing agent or stabilizing agent is, for example, from about 0.01 to about 10 percent by weight, and preferably from about 0.5 to about 5 percent by weight of the total weight of the aggregates comprised of resin latex, pigment particles, water, ionic and nonionic surfactants mixture.
Developer compositions can be prepared by mixing the toners illustrated herein with known carrier particles, including coated carriers, such as steel, ferrites, and the like, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,166 and 4,935,326, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, for example from about 2 percent toner concentration to about 8 percent toner concentration.
The following Examples are being submitted to illustrate various species of the present invention. These Examples are intended to be illustrative only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. Also, parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.